Black and White Memories
by kcm199527
Summary: Miyako Fuerst has grown up rich and alone. But seems to change when her family moves to Japan and she enrolls in Ouran Academy where she meets Takashi Morinozuka. Everything seems to finally fit in her life. Until a certain Host Club came between them and her whole world crumbled back down.


~~One Year Ago~~

Ouran Academy, playground of the beautiful and rich. Except for Miyako Fuerst, one of the only girls _not_ interested in going to the Ouran Host Club, except for one certain host. She sighed, walking to the photo room, one of the only places not infected with talk of any of the host club. She opened the door to the dark room and walked down the dark hall into the large room.

For those who don't know, when printing photos from a negative, the room has to be dark with either red or yellow light instead of the bright white ones. Each work area has a negative enlarger for the students to use. In the dark room there is also a row of trays full of photo developer, each tray a different step in the process of developing a photo.

Miyako walked over to her station and looked in her bag on her shoulder for her negatives. She smiled as she held them up to the red light and looked at the negatives of her husky puppy, Duke. Along with _him_ Takashi Morinozuka, Mori. She looked at the negatives quietly before setting them down on her work table. Her eyes stayed down as she worked on developing a picture of Duke happily chasing his ball. Faint steps could be heard coming down the hall into the darkroom. Miyako glanced up at the tall, broad shouldered Mori as he walked in. She looked away quickly when he looked at her. He sighed softly, walking to his station next to hers and beginning to work on his project. Things had begun to get awkward between them just two weeks ago. Not wanting to even try to start up a conversation, she rifled through her bag and pulled out her iPod, put in her ear buds and blasted her music loud enough for him to hear.

Mori looked at her and frowned, leaning over slightly to look at the photo developed. He looked at the picture of Duke running, a small smile drifting over his features. She could feel him lean closer to her causing her to pull away quickly and hurry over to the photo developer. "Miya," he sighed following her over. She pretended not to hear him, instead she kept her head bent as she watched the picture slowly come out on the paper. His frown deepened when she didn't reply, his hand reaching up to gently touch her shoulder. Her whole body froze under his hand. "Please, can't we talk?"

Slowly, she pulled out her ear buds, the music still blasting out them. "What's there to say? I'm sure you said it all already." Miyako let him turn her around to face him. Mori rested his finger under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him.

"And I hated saying it, but it's true; you deserve someone who doesn't have to split his attention." She knew he rarely talked to anyone besides Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey, his cousin. But they'd always been able to talk, no matter what. In fact, they were both her first friends when she moved to Japan. She'd been born in Germany, but her father had moved them all to Japan five years ago. Mori was one of the only people she'd met that understood and spoke German, which made it much easier for her to to converse with him while she learned Japanese. Her blue eyes looked up at him sadly. "I don't want it to be over, at all," he sighed, letting his hand drop from her chin to her shoulder.

"N-neither do I," she whispered, hesitantly leaning towards him, resting her head on his chest. Mori smiled slightly, gently wrapping his arm around her to rest on her back. "_I-Ich liebe dich_," she murmured, her cheeks burning with heat, making her very glad the room was dimly lit.

He looked down at her in surprise. Miyako felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her more firmly to his chest. "_Ich liebe dich_," he replied softly. She looked up at him, her eyes showing him her surprise. "Surprised?" he smiled, leaning down and kissing her. She eagerly kissed back, tugging on his Ouran jacket in an attempt to pull him closer. She could hear a small chuckle build in his chest as he pulled away slightly. "Weren't you developing a photo?" Her eyes blinked, slowly focusing again.

"Wha-what?" she mumbled. Mori smirked slightly, leaning around her to move the photo to the next developing liquid.

"There. Now we have five minutes," he said, nuzzling her neck before pulling her into the 'hidden' room only the photo students knew about and used. Originally, it was for loading film, which has to be loaded in complete darkness, but was later turned into more of a quiet get away for any couples. Miyako squeaked slightly when she felt her back hit the wall, her eyes darting up to Mori's shadowed face before he leaned down and recaptured her lips.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands rested lightly on her hips as they rubbed small circles, slowly working their way up her sides. A small moan escaped her only to be muffled by Mori's lips pressed tightly to hers, his teeth lightly biting on hers. Another moan slipped through her lips, giving him just enough time for his tongue to slip in and explore the inside of her mouth, lightly teasing her tongue as he did so. Her back arched slightly at his gentle touches, his kisses slowly trailing down her jaw while her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"T-Takashi," she gasped, small moans slipping out from her throat. "Wh-what if someone w-walks in?"

"They're probably used to the sound," he murmured against her skin, not letting his lips leave her neck more than needed. He lightly nipped at her neck until he could feel a small amount of blood well up from his bite marks before he moved to another spot on her elegant neck. Miyako moaned softly, her head back and her fingers running through Mori's hair, her grip tightening slightly each he'd bite her roughly.

"S-stop," she said softly, her voice coming out as a sigh. "I-it's hard to c-cover the marks u-up."

"Then don't cover them," he said simply, his hand reaching up and unbuttoning her shirt just enough to slide down one of the shoulders so he could continue his nips and kisses. Miyako threw her head back against the wall as a soft moan escaped, her hands clinging in his hair tightly She let out a small squeak when she felt him press his body fully against hers; his arousal pressing into her thigh. Mori froze for a moment when he heard footsteps walking in.

"I see his bag," Kyoya Otori's cool voice said. Miyako's eyes widened, pulling Mori closer in an attempt to hide herself even though they were still hidden behind the wall.

"Where is he?! He's late and the lady's are waiting!" Tamaki Suoh cried dramatically.

"Hey boss, there's another person's bag here! And there's a picture of a dog in these chemicals." Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin called out. Although they were still in middle school, they would come over after class to join the club.

"Oh, that's Duke, Miyako's dog!" came the high-pitched voice of Honey. The couple froze; if anyone knew where to find them, it'd be him.

"Miyako Fuerst? The uptight first year who hates all of us?" one of the twins scoffed. She scowled against Mori's chest as he pat her head.

"I don't get why she doesn't even like us," the second twin added. Mori stiffened, his eyes drifting to the small room's entrance at Honey staring in at them curiously. "Hey, ya see anything, Honey?"

Both Miyako and Mori shook their heads quickly. "Umm, nope!" he beamed, skipping back out and joining the others in the group. She relaxed slightly against Mori, letting out a small breath of relief.

"I don't understand why he would leave his things in here," Kyoya sighed.

"Maybe he went out to get something," Honey giggled.

"But he's made us cancel the first hour of the club!" yelled Tamaki. Miyako could hear the twins sigh.

"I'm sure he'll show up some time. Come on boss, you don't want the girls to wait now do you?" they asked.

A few moments past before Tamaki replied. "Yes! Those poor girls have waited long enough!"

"Then stop whining and let's go; granted it will damage our income slightly," Kyoya added, his voice already retreating as he walked down the darkroom hall followed by the twins and eventually Tamaki. A minute passed as the footsteps receded down the hall.

"I wonder how much longer until Takashi shows up, Usa-chan?" Honey giggled, hugging his stuffed rabbit. "He must be very busy right now!" Mori groaned slightly, resting his forehead against Miyako's. She looked up at him, her blush creeping over her face. "We better go, Usa-chan, before everybody wonders what's taking so long," he beamed, running out after the others.

She looked up at Mori, a teasing smile drifting over her lips. "That was close, wasn't it?" she asked, lightly nuzzling him. He looked down at her, a deep chuckle rumbling through him.

"Yeah."

~~Present Day~~

Miyako looked down at the picture of Duke in her hands, memories of flashing through her mind. The day she developed this picture going in slow motion past her eyes.

It was just one of many things she missed; the biggest thing was Takashi Morinozuka.


End file.
